1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for storing and displaying construction plans.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of patents have been issued for rollers which store and display elongated, flexible material, such as maps.
These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,812,171; 1,823,996; 2,589,641; 4,157,626; 4,525,946; 4,794,715; 5,392,549; 5,966,854; and 6,038,800.
Except for U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,589,641; 4,157,626; and 5,996,854, the devices covered by the preceding patent are complex and subject to be damaged by the dirt that exists around construction sites.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,641 has no means for attaching the wallpaper that it holds to the cylindrical rod and also appears merely to rotate the roll of wallpaper, having no described means for rotating the rod.
The technology of U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,626 does not employ a roller or cylinder.
And the Roll-up Information Display of U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,854 only utilizes a xe2x80x9cself-coiling display sheet.xe2x80x9d
The Motor-driven Map Holder of U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,715 has a longitudinal groove in a cylindrical rod for attaching one end of the elongated, flexible material to the rod; but, as noted above, the Motor-driven Map Holder of that patent is complex and subject to having its operation degraded by the dirt around a construction site.
Finally, the similarly complex Map Display and Storage Device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,549 employs separate knobs attached to the cylindrical rods.
The present Holder for Construction Plans is simple in structure so that its operation will not be adversely affected by the dirt at a construction site.
A longitudinal groove in a cylindrical rod retains a folded end of the construction plans, and the rod is rotated simply with a first end of the cylindrical rod.
Moreover, the Holder is adapted for being removably but securely attached to a motor vehicle.